The Sky Falls Down
by FrostingMuffin56
Summary: When a nuclear explosion triggers an apocalypse, the boys have to rely on each other to survive. Full summary inside. Kyman fanfic. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – From Earth to Hell_

**Full Summary: When a radioactive explosion causes the world to turn upside-down, the boys must work together to survive in a world full of new dangers that they thought were only possible in the movies. Who will live? Who will die? What dangers await them in this crazy world?**

**I hope that summary was good. Well, anyways, this is my first fanfiction. I really have nothing to say. This is a Kyman. BTW they are still ten in this fanfic, so let's see how this'll turn out! Rated T for gore, character death, and stuff.**

"Ugh…my head…" Kyle moaned, his eyes slowly opening, "What happened…?" his friends Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were sitting next to his limp form and looking down at him. "Kyle! You're alive!" Stan pulled him into a tight hug that nearly squeezed all of the breath out of him. Kyle wriggled weakly, "S-Stan…I can't breathe!" he felt his best friend's grip loosen, and then eventually let go.

"As gay – I mean heartwarming as this is, we've gotta figure out what the hell happened." Cartman cut in, "We've been in this bomb shelter for hours now! Kenny, go look outside!" Kenny glared at the fatter boy. "No way dude, I'm gonna die again!" he growled, his orange parka muffling his words. Kyle looked at Stan confusedly, die again? His best friend didn't seem to know what Kenny was talking about either, so he just pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Kyle watched as Kenny let out a defeated sigh and climbed out of the space they were in through a small trapdoor on the ceiling. After a while, Kenny popped his head into the bomb shelter and gave a thumbs up sign meaning it was okay. They three remaining boys climbed up the ladder and took in what was left of South Park.

"Holy shit…what happened here?" Kyle broke the silence with a shocked whisper, "I can't recognize anything!" all that he could see was a bunch of destroyed buildings and smoke. He could have sworn he even saw something move behind a tree, well, what was left of a tree anyway. A muffled scream tore through the air, making Kyle whip around to see something a ten year old like him should never have had to see.

Long, sharp claws were buried into Kenny's neck, blood soaking his parka and dripping onto to the ground. It was only a few seconds before the look of fear and pain in his eyes turned into a blank, lifeless stare. "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" "YOU BASTARDS!" Stan and Kyle screamed, before running away with Cartman following suit.

The creature that had killed their friend was running after them and fortunately not so fast. They ran until it was out of sight, and looked around to see if any others were around. "What the fuck was that thing?!" Cartman panted. Kyle didn't speak, he just stared at his two remaining friends. He knew from that moment that they would have to rely on each other to survive in this crazy new world.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Was it good? Sorry the chapter's a bit short, I'll make it longer next time! Please leave a review so that I can improve! See you next chapter! (If Stan is your favorite character, please don't continue reading. I'm warning you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – One Out, Two Left_

**Hi again! I am back with another chapter! If you are a Stan fan, do not read on unless you want to see something bad happen. Longer chapter this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

Stan couldn't remember a single moment in his life where he had run that fast. He tried to cover his face as a tear rolled down his cheek, but Kyle had already seen it. "It's okay, Stan…we're gonna be okay as long as we have each other, right?" the redhead gave a weak smile, giving Stan a flicker of hope. Kyle could cheer him up so quickly.

"Yeah, I guess." Stan tried his best to look happy, "We have to find somewhere to rest. And soon!" the sun was going down, and neither of them wanted to meet whatever wandered after dark. He shuddered at the thought. "There's a small cave over there." Cartman pointed to a cave in the distance; it looked promising, and they didn't have any other choice as of now. "Let's go." The three boys made their way to the cave, grateful for some shelter from the weird creatures.

Kyle's eyes snapped open as he felt something sharp poking at him. "Damn it, Cartman! Stop poking me!" he mumbled, trying to turn around so that he could face him. But he was slammed down back onto the ground by strong claws. "Gah!" he cried out, feeling his skin tear as claws dug into his side and spreading pain through his body. "Kyle!" he heard Stan's voice as his head began spinning. The weight was suddenly lifted off of him, and he realized the monster had begun to chase Stan.

Kyle tried getting up. It was no use, as the pain was too much for him to move. "Gh…Ack…" he tried to speak, but his words were no more than choking noises. _I'm going to die. This is the end._ Kyle felt tears streaming down his face and mixing with the blood on the cave floor. Suddenly something loomed over him – but thankfully, it was Cartman. The fat boy looked scared and uncertain until Stan screamed something at him that Kyle couldn't catch. Everything was going blurry, and then it went black.

Stan continued to distract the monster, and turned to Cartman. "Get him out of here! NOW!" he yelled, "Forget about me! Just GO!" the fat boy nodded, and gathered an unconscious Kyle into his arms. He watched as they disappeared out of sight. Something shoved him from the side. _Shit! I forgot about the monster!_ Realization came into his mind as the beast sunk its teeth into his stomach. His body jerked painfully as internal organs were pulled out one by one, the pain nearly unbearable. "Ngh…Kyle…Please be safe…" were his last words before he faded away, never to wake up again.

Cartman wrapped a dirty bandage around Kyle's wound. He wiped away the blood on his hand, realizing he was shaking and tried to concentrate on stopping the bleeding. It was only him and Kyle now. _I don't know whether to feel happy or miserable about it_, he thought to himself, trying not to blush in case Kyle suddenly woke up. He had actually liked the Jewish boy for a while now but he knew that the feelings weren't mutual. It was just the truth, nobody had to like it. Just the truth.

"W-what…what happened…?" Cartman nearly jumped when he heard Kyle speak after an eternity of silence. He wondered how he would explain Stan's death. How did he know he was dead? He could hear the pain-filled yell from far away, and tears stung his eyes when he knew Kyle would be more miserable than ever. He quietly explained what had happened.

Cartman tried not to screw his eyes shut as he watched Kyle burst into tears. He sighed and did the only he could. He pulled his only remaining friend into a tight, warm hug. He felt Kyle stiffen under his grip, expecting him to try and push him away, but instead he felt Kyle bury his face in Cartman's broad shoulder. It was only the two of them now, they didn't have anyone else. Kyle needed him. He needed Kyle. That was probably as close as they would ever get. He hugged Kyle tighter, wishing that he could go on and do this forever.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

**How do you like this so far? If Stan is your favorite character, and you read on despite my warning, did it make you cry? Please post feedback in the reviews, and if not, that's okay! It's enough that you're reading my story anyway. See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Feelings_

**Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I'm super happy you are enjoying this, and I hope you'll be happy to know I'll be publishing a chapter every day or so. Please, as always, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SP, or the apocalypse would have already begun by now. :P**

Kyle felt like a part of him had died away when Cartman explained what happened while he was unconscious. Now he had been reduced to sobbing in the arms of his enemy, the person he had expected to leave him. But why didn't he? Did Cartman actually think of him as a friend now, or was it just that he didn't want to survive alone? Whatever reason he came to Kyle's rescue, Kyle was grateful for any company at all.

"Some survivors might be wandering around, like us." Cartman was the first to speak as they pulled away from each other. Kyle couldn't see his friend's face since he turned around, but he figured the chubby boy was just looking around for a place to go. "Maybe" Kyle nodded, also turning to look around. It was already morning. Had time passed by that fast, or did they just fall asleep in each other's arms without noticing? The thought made him blush for some weird reason.

They spent the morning walking around and finding whatever resources they could. "Ugh, I'm tired!" Cartman plopped down on a small boulder, wiping sweat from his brow. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Careful, that boulder might secretly be a monster!" he joked, drawing a laugh from the both of them. Cartman stood up and smiled, "Wouldn't want to die and leave you alone, Princess." Kyle's eyes widened at what he just thought he heard, and he turned to look at his friend, "Wait…what did you call me?" "Nothing" "Tell me!" "It was nothing, you stupid Jew!" Kyle sighed in defeat and continued to walk ahead.

Cartman mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have even opened his mouth! _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He scolded himself. He'd already been fucked by his mom, and even God, but he was not about to fuck himself anytime soon! His stare locked on the ground as they continued to walk. _Why would Kyle want a person like me, anyway? He's not even gay!_ The fat ten year old continued to talk to himself, _He's too good for me. He's so perfect, and I'm just a fat asshole on the side._ He couldn't help letting out a quiet sigh, which Kyle hopefully didn't hear.

A rustling sound dragged Cartman out of his thoughts, and he prepared his machete (which he found somewhere in the rubble) in case it was something aggressive. But luckily it was just an old sheep, he quickly ended its life so that they could use it for food. When was the last time he had proper food? Okay, not so long ago, but he was hungry as fuck and could use a good meal.

The two boys cooked the meat over a small fire they started with an old match, hoping nothing would disturb them while they were eating. "I wish Stan and Kenny were here to share this with us…" Kyle sighed, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he thought of their two dead friends. It was too soon. He caught a glint of something in Cartman's eyes, was he _jealous_? Kyle pushed the thought out of his mind, Cartman wouldn't be jealous over anything unless he wanted something that someone else had.

_Does Cartman like me?_ The question randomly popped into his head, but he shook it off. It was impossible. Cartman wasn't gay, he was a racist, homophobic, sadistic asshole! The word sadist made a rush of fear (and possibly a little bit of thrill) run through Kyle, as he remembered that Cartman was also bigger and stronger than him. What would happen if he got to his bad side? _Damn it, Kyle! What are you, a masochist? Stop thinking about it! _He tried to concentrate on eating his portion of the sheep. He was clearly thinking too much, maybe the crazy things going on were messing with his head. _That's gotta be it! I'm not gay! Am I?_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Kyle has finally reached the point where he asks himself about his feelings! What will happen from there? Will the two finally get a chance to say how much they love each other? Am I going to add more gore and stuff? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for your encouraging words, and see you next chapter!**

**Love,**

**FrostingMuffin56 ^3^ ~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – A New Friend_

**In this chapter we introduce a new character: my OC! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. She is a sorta-kinda main character I guess, but she's not getting in the way of Kyman. She's just not. No. Never. Sorry for the small delay! Rated T for reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

Kyle climbed up a fairly tall tree, trying to view the landscape so that they knew where to move. "Be careful up there, Kahl! The last thing I want is for your sorry ass to shatter to pieces!" Cartman called from below, making Kyle roll his green eyes. He was pretty sure the goddamn tree could support his weight. His eyes lit up when he saw a promising sight. There was an old house somewhere farther in the woods! "Cartman! There's something over in the distance, we should check it out!" he yelled, excitedly.

Kyle was practically bouncing with joy. Maybe a bit too much. The branch gave way under his weight, and he found himself falling. He screamed and tried to see if he could grab something, but his hands flailed at empty air. _Great. I'm going to hurt even more._ He screwed his eyes shut and waited for the intense pain of him shattering his spine or something. But instead he landed on something soft, and realized Cartman had caught him.

"What'd I tell you about being careful, you stupid Jew?" the fatter boy's eyes were blazing with fury and…fear? Kyle laughed to hide his curiosity, "Well at least my ass didn't shatter to pieces!" he stopped laughing and stared blankly at Cartman, "Uh, you can put me down now." "Huh? Oh, sorry." Cartman roughly dropped Kyle onto the ground. "Ow! What the fuck, dude?" he stood up, rubbing his backside, "You could have at least done it gently!" "Oh come on, you should be thankful!" "Whatever. Let's go check out that thing I mentioned."

Kyle opened the door, making a small creaking noise. Something moved inside. "Shit! There's a monster in here!" he yelped, scrambling backwards as he saw the shape moving towards them. A new voice spoke up, "Hey, who are you calling a monster?" a girl, who looked about a year or two younger than them, stepped out of the shadows. She had wavy black hair and deep blue eyes – well, more like eye. There was a bloody bandage wrapped around one side of her head, obscuring her left eye – the deep pool of blue reminded him of Stan. Kyle fought back tears as he thought about his best friend.

"Who are you?" Cartman asked the girl, eyeing her suspiciously. She twirled a black lock with her index finger, absentmindedly. "The name's Felicity." She introduced herself, "I just moved to a place called South Park with my family, but something happened that I couldn't remember. I was in the car and fell asleep while my parents accompanied my little sister to the bathroom. They're nowhere to be seen anymore."

Her gaze travelled to a shiny necklace that she was wearing, and wrapped her fingers around the shiny sapphire that hung from the delicate silver strands. "I'm going to find them. I will not back down until I've seen their dead bodies with my own eyes!" her eyes – err, eye – hardened with determination. Kyle admired her courage, knowing full well that her family was probably dead by now. One question stuck in his mind, though. How did she survive the explosion? Surely a car wouldn't protect her without her losing more than her eye.

Felicity looked at the two boys that arrived at her shelter. "So, who are you guys?" she asked, bluntly. She was never one to be really polite. The larger boy introduced himself as Cartman, and the other one was called Kyle. The names really suited them. She couldn't help but think that Kyle sort of looked like a girl, with his slim figure, feminine-looking face, and soft red curls that sorta fell out of his weird green hat. Cartman, on the other hand, was just fat. But he looked big and intimidating unless you were older than him. Felicity was about their age but couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. She was short for her age, and it didn't help that her voice was high and squeaky like a five year old's.

"Well, anyways, mind if we crash with you in your house for a bit?" Cartman looked around the small shack. It well cared-for indeed. "I guess, if you guys have nowhere else to go." Felicity replied, rolling her eyes. He motioned for Kyle to go in first, whose face went red for a second, but stepped into the house without question. Cartman snuck a quick look at his ass before coming in with him. Felicity must have noticed, because he caught her smiling with an OMG-this-is-the-cutest-thing-I-have-ever-seen look in her eyes. "Are you two a couple or something?" she asked, making Cartman frown in discomfort. He wished they were, but just replied, "Nah, we're just friends."

_Real smooth, Cartman,_ he thought, noticing that his voice slightly shook. He hoped to God that neither of them noticed. Felicity shot him a look of amusement, obviously reading his emotions like a book. She was smart for an eight year old. "Oh, and by the way. I'm not eight, I'm ten." She said, reading his thoughts, "Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm younger by a long shot!" she turned away to get something, leaving a surprised Cartman to stare after her. How did she know what he was thinking?

Kyle noticed Cartman staring at Felicity, feeling a twinge of something. Was it jealousy? No – he couldn't be jealous. He wasn't in love with Cartman, was he? _I'm not! I'm not gay, I'm not in love with that asshole! I'm not! I'M NOT!_ He told himself, getting tense all over. Weird feelings washed over him as he fought with himself. "Uh, Kahl? Did you get sand in your vagina again?" he was dragged out of his thoughts by none other than Cartman. His face went red, and he scratched the back of his head. "N-no! I'm totally fine! It's just – uh – I…ngh…" he trailed off, looking away so Cartman wouldn't see his face, "I'm gonna – ngh – find a place to sleep! Yeah! S-seeya!" he clumsily scrambled away, covering his face. His cheeks were practically burning, and he couldn't stop a few tears from pouring down his face.

_What's gotten into me?_ Kyle buried his face in his arms, _Am I really in love with Cartman? The fat, sadistic asshole that keeps making fun of my religion? The one that'll surely never let me live it down if he ever found out I like him?_ "Like's a pretty mellow word, don't you think?" he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Felicity's voice. He didn't reply, keeping his face hidden.

The smaller girl sighed and continued, "There's no use denying it, it's alright to be in love. Besides, I like boys too." She chuckled, with a cheeky smile on her face. Kyle couldn't help but smile a little bit at her joke. The corners of his mouth fell when Cartman entered the room. "Hey guys. Is Kyle done being emo now?" the overweight boy asked, his face devoid of emotion, but his eyes were sparkling with something unidentifiable when he laid eyes on Kyle. "Don't worry, he's all yours." Felicity gave them both a knowing look before turning to leave the room, "Oh, and you're gonna have to share a bed. There are only two beds in this place and I am not gonna share my bed with a boy! The floor isn't wise, either, because it full of rats and insects."

Kyle and Cartman stared at each other for the longest time. "So…" Cartman awkwardly scratched his head, "…how about we go and find more useful shit outside?" Kyle nodded, wordlessly, his stare not meeting the larger boy's. They walked outside together to find whatever they could. "You're not climbing a tree again, because I'm not gonna catch your ass again!" Cartman warned, walking away to dig through a pile of rubble nearby. Kyle sighed and mumbled, "Protective much?" he took a look at his friend and smiled. _Not that I mind._ He thought, before going to explore the bushes.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**And the Kyman officially starts! Hooray! And as for the gore and my OC and stuff, I'm not killing her off for the majority of the story. I'd feel too bad after doing away with Stan and Kenny so soon. Please leave a review for me if you have anything to say! As always, see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – A Bad Time_

**Oh, the Kyman's getting good now! This chapter has fluff in it. Since I have nothing else to write, let's do another small dialogue. Not as long as in Kyman Chronicles though.**

**Stan: You'd better make the Style fanfics good, Muffin! 3:**

**Me: Calling me Muffin was uncalled for, but I guess that's better than saying my full username.**

**Kyle: Are you ever going to ship a pair that doesn't have me in it?**

**Me: No way! You make too good of an uke to not ship people with you. I'd go for Kyman, Style, K2, Cryle, Dyle, etc…just not Kybe or Kybecca. Only yaoi. 3**

**Cartman: You should be flattered, Kahl.**

**Kyle: Just get to the fucking chapter already! D:**

**Felicity: Don't forget me, assholes!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. .-.**

Felicity tapped her long fingernails against the old wooden table she was sitting at, deep in thought. _How is it that I can read minds now?_ She thought, remembering how she knew what Kyle and Cartman were thinking. She was getting weirder every day. First waking up with a missing eye, not remembering anything, and now reading the minds of other people. What the hell happened? Why was she even here? The last time she checked, she was on the road to South Park from Denver. She slumped down, her chin hitting the surface of the table with a quiet _thud!_

Cartman watched Kyle from a distance, hoping the Jewish boy didn't look in his direction. There was a smile imprinted in Kyle's face. _His smile is so pretty,_ Cartman thought, a smile forcing its way onto his own face. It reminded him of the days before this shit happened. His gaze travelled down to the redhead's lips. They were still so soft and pink, despite the living conditions right now. He looked away, a blush forming on is chubby cheeks. _I wish I could kiss him,_ the thought made him blush even more. What was he, a Japanese schoolgirl in a love story?

"Cartman! Dude, I found something!" Kyle called to Cartman, noticing the other boy's cheeks were red as a tomato. He didn't mention it, so that he wouldn't embarrass him. He had actually found a shitload of good stuff. There was a half-empty water bottle, a dusty blanket, five packets of dried food, and…beer? "Where'd you find all this?" Cartman asked, looking at the stuff Kyle had found. "It was in the trunk of an old car. The car looked abandoned, so I just got all the stuff inside." He replied, trying not to drop any of his precious findings. "Need help?" Cartman took half of the stuff, making it easier for Kyle to carry everything with such small arms. He nodded a silent thanks to him and followed him to the old house.

Felicity blinked as she eyed the stuff her two gay companions brought in. They seemed familiar, in a way. She'd seen them before… "Hey, where'd you get that?" she asked, her gaze flitting from the stuff to Kyle. He shrugged, "Just in some old car. It was a black Lexus, and it looked abandoned so I took everything in there…partly because it was tipped over and totally wrecked." Black Lexus? Black Lexus…that was her family's car! "Oh, so that's why they look familiar." She muttered, half to herself. The weird thing was she hadn't seen the car on her way here. Did she just come in a different direction? _Whatever, it doesn't matter._ She thought, aware that her companions had gone into the other room to do whatever they were gonna do. (That just sounded dirty)

Cartman sat in a corner, staring at his phone. It was only 5% now. "Shit!" he looked up to see a very frustrated Kyle with a drenched orange jacket. Luckily there was still a little bit of water left in the bottle. "Are you fucking serious, Kahl?" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "I always knew you were a clumsy Jew, but goddamn!" "Shut up, fatass! Like you've never dropped anything in your life!" Kyle shot back, taking off his wet jacket and shirt. Cartman couldn't help but stare, trying not to look too interested. He looked away when he realized he was drooling and quickly wiped it away.

Kyle's cheeks began to burn. "C-Cartman?" was all he could get out when the larger boy began to walk towards him with something in his eyes that screamed "I totally want to molest you right now" at him. Before he could say anything else, Cartman's lips met his in a rough kiss. "Mmph!" Kyle's surprised yelp was muffled as the larger boy deepened the kiss. Kyle decided to swallow his pride and kiss back. After a few seconds, they both heard the opening of a door. _Crap!_ "Is this a bad time?" Felicity asked, "Or are you two ok with me watching you make out for a while?"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Yay for first kisses! Or make out sessions…whatever, fuck you! Anyways, see you next chapter!**

**Love, FrostingMuffin56 ^3^ ~ 3**


End file.
